wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Permafrost (Swordie)
Hey you, yeah you! Before you think of stealing my coding, let me tell you, if I see you steal the coding I've done myself without my permission, I'll tell an admin! carry on reading. __NOEDITSECTION__ }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Swordie |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Salty-ness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Ice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Blue/Light blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Jack Conte - Yeah Yeah Yeah |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | TBD |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 32 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Trying to kill the Queen |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Icewings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To become King |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Ice Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Every Icewing royal |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | TBD |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | P much everyone. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Violence, Death, War. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Peace and love. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Freezing death breath, Animus powers. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Very sharp dagger. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | 'Leave me alone.' |} |} The Phropechy There will be the darkest night Approached by 4 hatching eggs An Icewing egg so silver, A Skywing egg blood red, A Seawing egg of the darkest blue... The Nightwing egg so black. These four will be the light of the world, They will save our dragonkind. The darkest is approaching, slowly but steadily. Personality Permafrost was always obsessed with killing the queen. Why? Because, one day the queen killed his mother and father. In front of Perma's eyes. Ever since then, he has been filled with hatred to become king and kill the queen as revenge, once and for all. But, no one can put the blame on him for this. Every dragon would be mad if their parents got killed, I hope. Perma has reasons for wanting to rule, too. Like having control over every traitor and he can imprison as many mindless dragons as he likes! He is also like this due to the 'queen killing' reason. History First, Permafrost was very attatched to his parents. Once the queen killed his parents as a punishment for Permafrost being an animus, he fled for 2 years under Queen's command. He was sitting on the border of the beach, sobbing about his tragic loss. Then, he met a kind Seawing named Conch Shell. She was lovely, and they loved eachother but never mated due to both of them being too young. (This was at the age of 10) And, when he was 11 they decided to live together. Next month, they had eggs and they were SeaIcewing hybrids. When Perma came back at the age of 12, the queen declared war on the Seawings and his children and mate were killed in front of him. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Status (Royalty)